Tú me salvaste Você me salvou
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Dean estava confuso, ferido, triste. Sentia Sam cada vez mais distante, mas percebia, aos poucos, que por mais que tentasse ocultar, era difícil negar a importância de Castiel em sua vida. Songfic para CassBoy.  Dean/Cas, Slash!


Disclaimer aviso legal 1: Os personagens da história (fanfic/songfic), não me pertencem, eu não lucro nada com isso. Somente me divirto com os reviews que recebo.

Disclaimer aviso legal 2: Dastiel, Slash. (Se passa entre os episódios 18 e 19 da quarta temporada de Supernatural). E também retomará fatos ocorridos nos outros episódios.

Disclaimer aviso legal 3: Música utilizada: Maná, "Tú me salvaste". Espero que gostem!

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: CassBoy (O beta dos betas, o presente vai para ele!)

Sinopse: Dean estava confuso, ferido, triste. Sentia Sam cada vez mais distante, mas percebia, aos poucos, que por mais que tentasse ocultar, era difícil negar a importância de Castiel em sua vida. Songfic para CassBoy.

Tú me salvaste (Você me salvou)

O loiro caminhava pelas ruas de uma pequenina cidade no interior dos Estados Unidos – a qual sequer fizera questão de guardar o nome – sem saber direito que rumo seguir. Deixara as malas em um motel barato, mais um entre tantos. Mas ele não ligava. Pensava, com raiva, no real motivo de estar ali. Não havia nenhum caso sobrenatural para solucionar. O desejo que o consumia era de ir embora, de sair correndo com seu Chevy Impala 1967, de fugir, ou até mesmo de bater no irmão até cansar. Ele, porém, não faria nada disso. Não tinha forças suficientes para levantar a mão contra quem tanto se esforçara para proteger e que, por motivos desconhecidos, se perdia em um obscuro caminho.

Parou em uma esquina e observou o movimento ao redor. Olhou o céu, que de tão azul o surpreendeu. De repente, se lembrou de alguém: Castiel. Sentia-se grato por sempre ser ajudado pelo anjo, embora admitisse que, em certas ocasiões, o ingênuo comportamento do ser celestial o irritava, sem nem saber o porquê. Mas o fato de que fora o moreno quem o tirara do abismo era, por assim dizer, um alento que o confortava. As recordações do local lúgubre, porém, voltaram com tamanha força, que Dean teve de fechar os olhos imediatamente, como se procurasse afugentá-las.

S.O.S, he tocado fondo

(S.O.S, tenho chegado fundo)

Y no se cómo salir

(E não sei como sair)

De este abismo

(Desse abismo)

Resolveu fazer o de sempre: passar em uma loja de conveniências e comprar várias cervejas. O álcool o auxiliaria, sem sombra de dúvidas, a passar o tempo, a esquecer Sam – que provavelmente fora atrás de Ruby em busca de sabe-se lá o quê – e, principalmente, a não pensar nas reações estranhas que o dominavam quando o anjo estava por perto.

Retornou ao motel com uma sacola cheia de bebidas. Sabia – por uma breve mensagem no celular –, que o irmão não apareceria tão cedo. Talvez ele voltasse no dia seguinte, mas nem isso se dera ao trabalho de lhe informar.

Dean abriu a primeira lata e tomou um grande gole do gélido líquido. Entretanto sua mente não descansava. O loiro se lembrava, embora se esforçasse para parar com recordações tão obscuras, dos momentos difíceis vividos no inferno.

Tengo el alma destrozada

(Tenho a alma destruída)

Siento que no puedo seguir

(Sinto que não posso seguir)

Estoy perdido

(Estou perdido)

Tú me salvaste del infierno

(Você me salvou do inferno)

O Winchester mais velho jogou a lata vazia em um canto qualquer do quarto instantes depois. Começava a se irritar com as inúmeras recordações do lugar sombrio: as torturas impostas por Alastair, o medo que sentira, a dor que o dilacerara... E, por fim, o maldito selo que quebrara ao aceitar flagelar almas inocentes. Mas, de uma forma inexplicável, sua mente voltou a focar em Castiel. Devia-lhe a vida, era o que pensava. Porém não se tratava somente disso.

O caçador se arrepiou ao cogitar a possibilidade de que, se não fosse salvo, jamais o conheceria. Não temia continuar no inferno para sempre, mas sim temia não ver os límpidos olhos do anjo que o resgatara.

Embora não se entendessem bem nos primeiros diálogos, pela extrema frieza e seriedade do ser celeste e também pela natural desconfiança de Dean, aos poucos, apesar de não se falarem com muita freqüência, o soldado obediente foi ganhando maior importância na vida sempre solitária daquele homem. Porque fora Castiel quem o salvara da morte certa, quando Alastair se soltou do sigilo enochiano e, surpreendentemente, atacou o caçador.

O rapaz soubera, depois, através de uma das poucas conversas que tivera com o Winchester mais novo nos últimos dias, que o ser alado enfrentara o demônio em uma luta arriscada e violenta, com o claro objetivo de zelar pela segurança do Winchester mais velho.

E, para reforçar ainda mais o elo de confiança e amizade que se estabelecia entre os dois amigos, um fato relevante aconteceu. Há poucas semanas antes dos irmãos pararem naquela cidade no meio do nada, o ser celestial auxiliara, ainda que indiretamente, Sam a não ter maior envolvimento com Lilith, mesmo que houvesse inegáveis riscos ao ajudá-los.

E, assim, o relacionamento do homem e do anjo se estreitava de maneira incontrolável, embora os superiores do obediente soldado tentassem de tudo para mantê-lo o mais afastado possível do Winchester mais velho.

Dean pensava em tudo ao mesmo tempo e sorria por ter conquistado um amigo de confiança além de Bobby: Castiel. O mais novo aliado na batalha para impedir o apocalipse passava a ser considerado como um familiar que, ainda que de maneira estranha, parecia gostar do loiro de uma forma bastante profunda.

Mas, o que ele tentava ignorar era o fato de que ele estava gostando do anjo de uma maneira mais profunda. De uma maneira que ele desconhecia ser capaz.

– Oh merda... – balbuciou. – O que tá acontecendo comigo... – O rapaz sabia o que era, apenas tentava negar, para si próprio, quão importante seu protetor se tornara.

Alterados mis sentidos

(Alterados os meus sentidos)

No recuerdo qué es reir

(Não lembro o que é rir)

No soy el mismo

(Não sou o mesmo)

Pegou outra lata de cerveja, entretanto não a abriu. Segurava-a, apenas. E, por mais que quisesse, não parava de pensar em Castiel. O que o anjo estaria fazendo agora? Será que estaria bem? Riu baixo por achar que, por algum motivo qualquer, o ser celeste estivesse com problemas. Afinal de contas, ele era um ótimo soldado. Sabia muito bem enfrentar as adversidades sozinho.

– Cas... – murmurou, quase que de maneira automática e praticamente inaudível. Notou, então, que mesmo que quisesse, não poderia negar o que sentia pelo moreno dos olhos azuis.

O susto do caçador foi ainda maior quando ouviu um farfalhar de asas ao seu lado e, logo depois, alguém perguntar, tão próximo:

– Chamou, Dean? – encarou o anjo por um longo tempo. Sentiu, na pureza dos olhos dele, algo diferente, que não soube distinguir. Mas em seguida julgou-se louco por pensar besteiras. Ele continuava exatamente igual: inocente, correto, sereno.

– Não... – respondeu, o tom de voz mais fraco do que gostaria. – Eu só... Ahn... Hum... – o homem se sentia perdido. Não sabia como dizer que estava pensando nele, já que seria, no mínimo, algo estranho de confessar.

– Você só... Estava pensando em mim? – o loiro arregalou os verdes olhos, espantado. – Eu sei, notei de longe – completou, ao ver a expressão confusa do amigo.

– C-como s-sabe disso? – gaguejou, sem entender.

– Porque eu senti. Você pensou em mim com tanta insistência, que tive de procurá-lo o quanto antes – explicou.

– Ah... D-desculpe se fiz você perder a viagem, Cas... Porque eu tô bem – apressou-se em responder.

– Não, eu não estava fazendo nada... – o anjo tornou a olhá-lo daquele jeito que deixava Dean sem ação. Apesar do ar inocente de sempre, o caçador agora tinha absoluta certeza de que havia algo diferente nos olhos azuis do outro.

Mas o Winchester mais velho não falou coisa alguma. Abriu a cerveja e, uma vez mais, tornou a pensar em Sam. Sentia-se impotente por não protegê-lo como antes, por não privá-lo dos perigos existentes lá fora. Mas a opressão se tornou ainda maior quando, de repente, chegou a uma conclusão assustadora: de que queria quem jamais teria, de que desejava algo impossível.

Deprimido, confundido

(Deprimido, confundido)

No quedan ganas de vivir

(Não ficam vontade de viver)

Por qué, Dios mio?

(Por que, meu Deus?)

O rapaz sentiu, então, raiva de Deus. Raiva por Ele ter destinado Castiel a salvá-lo, porque Dean não poderia dar vazão aos sentimentos que, agora, eram claros o bastante.

– O que foi, Dean? – escutou a voz rouca e agradável do ser celeste e, surpreso, percebeu que o moreno continuava ali, parado, a encará-lo, exatamente na mesma postura que adotara ao chegar.

Tú me salvaste del infierno, volví a nacer

(Você me salvou do inferno, voltei a nascer)

Cuando no creía nada, volví a creer

(Quando não acreditava em nada, voltei a acreditar)

Sanarás mi pesar

(Curará meus sentimentos)

Tu amor lo va vencer

(Teu amor vai vencer)

Me salvaste del infierno

(Você me salvou do inferno)

Castiel tocou, gentilmente, no ombro do amigo, na marca que fizera meses atrás, ao tirá-lo da profunda escuridão em que se encontrava. Aquilo fora o suficiente para que uma sensação de bem-estar extremo se apoderasse do Winchester mais velho. O anjo não só o resgatara do inferno, mas também tirara dele, com um simples toque, a opressão, a angústia, o medo. Bem como fizera no local lúgubre – ao salvá-lo segurando em seu ombro –, aliviara, apenas com um gesto preciso, todas as aflições do caçador.

– Fale comigo, por favor... Quer que eu chame alguém... Que eu peça ao seu irmão...

– Não, pelo amor de Deus... Não quero Sam aqui hoje – aproximou-se perigosamente do moreno, que sequer recuou.

O loiro chegava cada vez mais perto dele. Sentia a respiração calma do outro, o doce perfume que o corpo do receptáculo de seu protetor emanava. Abraçou-o devagar e, com um pouco mais de urgência, fez algo que precisava muito: beijou-o.

Para o espanto de Dean, o anjo não dera nenhum passo, não fizera sequer uma tentativa de escapar ao contato repentino. Foi então que ele obteve a certeza de que, na verdade, Castiel esperava por isso há tempos.

Gracias por llegar aquí

(Obrigado por chegar aqui)

Gracias por estar aquí

(Obrigado por estar aqui)

Yo juré que era mi fin

(Eu jurei que era meu fim)

– Eu... Ahn... Obrigado, Cas – murmurou, sem soltá-lo do abraço forte.

– Pelo que exatamente, Dean?

– Por estar aqui comigo, por não me deixar... Sei lá, eu sou tão valentão... Tô sempre sendo o forte... Por que não ser sincero, pelo menos uma vez, nessa droga de vida que eu levo? O mundo está correndo riscos... Então acho que posso cometer uma loucura.

O anjo e o caçador riram, como se concordassem com o que fora dito. – Sim, nós podemos. – beijou o loiro longamente, captando que, como Sam não voltaria, teriam a noite inteira pela frente.

Castiel, no entanto, temia punições. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, elas viriam. Mas ali, junto aquele homem, se sentia forte o suficiente para enfrentá-las, porque descobria, nas poucas ocasiões em que estivera ao lado do loiro, sensações novas, intensas, prazerosas. E via a chance de, finalmente, poder compartilhar com o caçador a felicidade de um momento a sós.

O moreno recuou alguns passos, interrompendo o beijo. Lembranças dos meses anteriores vieram à sua mente, desde que resgatara o rapaz do inferno. Recordava-se, principalmente, que passou a perceber estranhas sensações em si mesmo quando voltara para conversar com Dean, após Samhain ter sido derrotado pelo Winchester mais novo.

Castiel gostaria de ter falado, naquele dia, quão confuso estava por sentir coisas que jamais experimentara antes. Como não podia se abrir com seus irmãos, pensou que não seria difícil contar ao seu protegido que, quando se aproximavam, sentia as pernas bambas e o coração acelerado.

Mas, diferentemente do que achava, teve dificuldades e, assustado pela possibilidade de uma reação agressiva do rapaz, não pronunciou nada do que pretendia, preferindo se referir, tão-somente, à difícil missão que o caçador teria nos próximos meses, nas decisões complexas que teria de tomar. Porque experimentara outra sensação até então desconhecida: medo. Temia perder a amizade do loiro, se viesse a contar algo que julgava ser descabido, afinal de contas o Winchester mais velho era conhecido pela fama de mulherengo e conquistador.

Embora fosse um tanto inocente, Castiel sabia bem o que isso significava: que quem tanto gostava estava longe do seu alcance.

Entretanto, ali no quarto de motel, com o caçador tão perto de si, teve certeza de que, finalmente, poderia protegê-lo exatamente como desejava. Ainda assim, a dúvida persistia. Porque o ser celestial nunca tivera um relacionamento antes. E isso o fazia ter vários questionamentos a respeito do assunto.

Dean, que o observava atentamente, notou quão tenso o anjo estava. O cenho franzido e os olhos arregalados evidenciavam que refletia sobre algo, ou que se mostrava assustado com a situação. Então o Winchester mais velho resolveu ajudar de alguma forma, porque não deixaria tal oportunidade escapar. Como se tornaram raros os momentos em que podiam ficar a sós, devido à proibição de anjos superiores que não queriam vê-los juntos, o loiro pretendia aproveitar cada minuto com o único que lhe trazia conforto e paz em meses tão complicados. Puxou-o pela manga do sobretudo bege até a cama. – Sente aqui, Cas, vamos conversar... Por que você está assim, tão pensativo?

– Não me entenda mal, por favor, Dean, eu quero tanto ter esse momento... Experimentar essa sensação... É só que... – um nó se formou em sua garganta, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Angustiado e perdido, baixou a cabeça e seus olhos, antes límpidos, transmitiam toda confusão que o dominava.

– "É só que..." O quê? pode dizer. – o caçador se mostrava preocupado, pois achava que tinha feito algo errado, ou até mesmo se precipitado ao beijá-lo.

– Eu nunca fiz isso – confessou, em um fio de voz, próximo ao ouvido do loiro. – Jamais tive a chance de ficar com alguém. E... Ter de lidar com a sensação sozinho não é fácil. Porque é você, Dean, quem eu quero, quem eu amo. Mas eu não sei se...

Gracias por amarme así

(Obrigado por me amar assim)

Gracias por estar aquí

(Obrigado por estar aqui)

No se qué haría sin ti

(Não sei o que faria sem ti)

O homem não o deixou concluir o raciocínio. Colou seus lábios aos do ser celestial como se sua vida dependesse disso. Depois desceu em provocantes beijos, enquanto se encarregava de retirar o sobretudo do anjo, que gemia baixo com o contato.

– Mas eu sei, Cas, fique calmo – garantiu, o tom baixo, contudo confiante. – Vou guiar você, ensinar como se faz. E não irei machucar você, confie em mim.

– Eu confio, Dean – a resposta que escutou foi o suficiente para que o caçador se sentisse livre para tirar o restante da roupa do moreno: o terno, a camisa e a calça, que foram largadas no chão, ao lado da cama.

O loiro o empurrou levemente, indicando que se deitasse. Em seguida passou a lamber e a chupar o pescoço alvo do anjo, que fechava os olhos azuis com força. Dean se concentrou nos mamilos, brincando com sua língua em um ponto tão sensível. Em seguida desceu para o tórax, depois para a barriga. Parou e observou o membro do ser alado, que continuava coberto pela boxer preta. E ao ver o pênis ereto, o loiro respirou fundo, enquanto retirava a incômoda peça de roupa.

– O que v-você... – Castiel não terminou a frase. Sentiu a quente língua do Winchester mais velho lamber seu membro, contornando-o em movimentos vagarosos. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa e ele se perguntou, por breves instantes, se o rapaz poderia lhe proporcionar algo ainda mais prazeroso.

Durante aquele tempo, era impossível, para o soldado tão obediente e de índole tão correta, pensar na missão de evitar o apocalipse, porque o sonho de passar a noite com alguém que tanto desejava estava sendo realizado. Nada mais lhe importava, nem seus superiores, que certamente descobririam tudo acerca da relação deles. Depois ele resolveria tudo com Zacharias e os seus irmãos, se ainda continuasse a ser anjo.

Castiel gemia cada vez mais alto, especialmente após seu protegido colocar seu pênis na boca e começar a chupá-lo com força e com inegável perícia. O moreno estava prestes a atingir o ápice, mas o caçador queria muito mais – a noite era longa. Por isso subiu, em beijos provocantes, pelo peito do menor, até alcançar a boca dele novamente.

O ser celestial o olhou intensamente, assim que pararam de se beijar. E, para a surpresa do loiro, passou a fazer o mesmo: tirar-lhe toda a roupa apressadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lambia e chupava cada pedaço da pele do outro, até chegar à ereção de seu protegido, abocanhando-a de uma vez só.

– Cas! – Gritou, sentindo ondas de um intenso prazer se alastrar pelo seu corpo.

– Machuquei você? – perguntou, preocupado, parando o que fazia.

– Não, claro. Tá tudo bem. Continue! – suplicou, olhos entreabertos.

Castiel atendeu ao pedido feito e tornou a se concentrar na tarefa de proporcionar bem-estar ao parceiro. Mas, embora se esforçasse para não deixá-lo gozar – exatamente como Dean fizera consigo –, não sabia bem o que deveria fazer para evitar. E não pôde fazer nada mais quando sentiu um líquido quente em sua boca. O anjo o engoliu desajeitadamente, antes de sair da posição em que se encontrava e de tornar a beijar seu protegido.

Excitados, se encararam por breves instantes, até que o maior empurrasse o ser alado de encontro ao colchão novamente. O loiro o auxiliou a ficar em uma posição confortável para a penetração, enquanto tocava nos lábios do menor, que abriu a boca instintivamente, chupando os dedos dele com força.

– Agora fique calmo, ok? – o ser celestial assentiu, em um leve movimento de cabeça, enquanto sentiu os hábeis dedos do rapaz saírem de sua boca. Não poderia imaginar o que viria logo a seguir, mas sabia que, pelo cuidado que o maior tinha ao introduzir os dedos, um a um, em sua entrada, devia ser algo inicialmente difícil.

Dean observou quão excitado o parceiro estava com aquilo tudo, gemendo e arfando. A respiração descompassada e os lábios entreabertos mostravam ao loiro que Castiel se sentia bem, que o incômodo inicial passara. E ele refletiu rapidamente que, de fato, o ser alado nunca estivera tão lindo aos seus verdes olhos.

O Winchester mais velho retirou os dígitos e penetrou-o devagar, percebendo que o corpo menor se retesava na medida em que adentrava na quente e apertada entrada de Castiel.

– Calma, Cas, relaxe, certo? – Começou a distribuir leves beijos nos ombros e nas costas do anjo, que conseguiu se arrumar de maneira que pudessem se beijar. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram e, a partir desse momento, tudo ficou mais fácil para os dois.

A relação se intensificava na medida em que as estocadas do caçador se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Homem e anjo gemiam de puro prazer, sentindo quão suados estavam pelo êxtase do ato. Beijavam-se quase sempre, enquanto que o menor movimentava os quadris em direção ao membro ereto de Dean, que, por sua vez, se empurrava dentro do parceiro com mais força.

O orgasmo veio intenso. Gozaram juntos, poucos instantes após o loiro começar a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que entrava e saía de dentro dele. O anjo sentiu o quente líquido do parceiro preenchê-lo por inteiro, enquanto que o caçador se deliciava ao sentir a ejaculação do menor lambuzar sua mão.

O ser celestial nunca sentira tamanho prazer em sua existência; estava feliz por ter o maior ao seu lado, exatamente como sempre quisera.

O Winchester, por outro lado, também jamais experimentara uma sensação tão forte e intensa, embora tivesse larga experiência em relacionamentos. Sabia que a ligação com o moreno era profunda, mas não imaginava que se entenderiam tão bem intimamente.

Tú me salvaste del infierno

(Você me salvou do inferno)

Sólo tú puedas salvarme

(Só você poderia me salvar)

Tú me salvaste del infierno

(Você me salvou do inferno)

Volví a nacer

(Voltei a nascer)

Cuando no creía en nada

(Quando não acreditava em nada)

volví a creer

(Você me fez acreditar)

Sanarás mi pesar

(Curará meus sentimentos)

Tu amor lo va a vencer

(Teu amor vai vencer)

Me salvaste del infierno

(Você me salvou do inferno)

Exaustos, se acomodaram, Dean aconchegando Castiel em seus braços, sentindo o calor do corpo do moreno. Em resposta, o menor beijou o rosto do caçador, enquanto uma lágrima teimosa escapava dos belos olhos azuis.

– O que foi, Cas, eu machuquei você? – a expressão do loiro era de pura apreensão.

– Não, eu estou feliz, por isso o choro... Sabe, Dean, quando aceitei, contra a minha vontade, levar você a torturar Alastair, sentia que se tratava de algo perigoso. E me culpo por tudo que você passou, pelos ferimentos sofridos... Por tudo. Queria tanto ter resgatado você antes, mas eu não tinha a coragem necessária para sentir, com clareza, o que sinto agora. Por isso peço desculpas – concluiu, sincero.

– E o que é, Cas, o que sente? – o caçador se mantinha atento às palavras do ser celestial, enquanto se atinha a limpar as lágrimas que escorriam dos límpidos olhos azuis que tanto adorava.

– Amor – pronunciou, a voz sedutoramente rouca. – Eu percebi isso pouco antes de Anna reaparecer. E fiquei triste por saber que vocês se envolveram... Eu queria estar no lugar dela. Mas eu sei que minha missão é proteger você, não importa o que aconteça... Custe o que custar... Eu vim para isso. Ainda que eu mude, que escolha caminhos difíceis de trilhar, é você quem eu quero, porque aprendo tanta coisa, porque nunca fui tão feliz.

Dean o olhava de maneira encantadora. Jamais imaginava que o anjo pudesse dizer palavras tão bonitas, sinceras e românticas.

– Para alguém inocente você se saiu muito bem, Cas... E não precisa se desculpar, você não fez nada de mal – beijou-o demoradamente, enquanto fazia um leve carinho nos cabelos dele. – Eu amo você – sussurrou, sorrindo. – Eu não acreditava que pudesse dizer isso a alguém algum dia...

– Precisa ter fé, Dean, como eu tenho em você, em nós – comentou o ser celestial, sorrindo também.

– É, essa é uma lição que você pode me ensinar aos poucos... Não pode? – perguntou, o olhar de pura malícia.

– Sim. E você me ensinará a ser livre, a compreender que não sou apenas um soldado cumprindo ordens. Irá me mostrar o que, afinal de contas, quer dizer ser livre... Confio em você. – Castiel respondeu, .

O caçador riu ao observar o sorriso franco do parceiro. Em seguida eles se abraçaram, em um gesto de união não somente carnal, mas também espiritual. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo. Apenas se tocavam com calma, aproveitando os momentos que teriam a disposição. Atinham-se a descobrir em quais pontos gostavam de serem tocados, em um jogo de pleno amor, sedução e carinho.

Mas o cansaço venceu Dean, que, por sua vez, dormiu com a cabeça encostada no peito de seu protetor. Castiel passou a acariciar os fios loiros do cabelo do Winchester mais velho, pensando em tudo que viveram. E concluindo que, como teria algumas horas de liberdade – pois seus superiores recebiam ordens de Michael no céu e não o procurariam tão cedo –, poderia observá-lo repousar.

O anjo suspirou baixo e fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de guardar os agradáveis momentos vividos com o loiro. O sonho se realizara, a luta contra sensações desconhecidas fora aplacada por tudo que eles falaram e experimentaram juntos.

As horas passaram, o dia amanheceu. Dean abriu os olhos devagar, notando uma presença ao seu lado na cama. Focou os pensamentos e se lembrou de tudo que ocorrera na noite anterior e, somente depois, se virou para contemplar a figura angelical que velara seu sono silenciosamente.

– Bom dia, Dean. – sussurrou, beijando-o ternamente. – Não é assim que se faz, quando as pessoas se gostam: quando quem ama acorda, o outro diz bom dia? – quis saber, o ar inocente e cheio de espectativa para saber se agia corretamente.

– É sim, Cas. – sorriu satisfeito, pelo fato de que o anjo não sumira durante o transcorrer da madrugada.

– Eu preciso ir, infelizmente. – comentou, um tanto triste. – Seria perigoso para você se meus superiiores me encontrassem aqui – explicou. – Apenas esperei que você abrisse os olhos, porque não pretendo mais deixá-lo assim, sem aviso.

– Certo, obrigado. Mas... Ahn... Você volta? Quando?

– Claro – tornou a beijá-lo intensamente. – Sempre que quiser e que me chamar. Cuide-se, ok?

O caçador assentiu em um movimento de cabeça e o anjo desapareceu. Mas, embora estivesse sozinho em um quarto de motel barato, o Winchester mais velho estava feliz. Agora tinha, de fato, motivos para crer em um futuro, para crer em alguém. Porque Castiel não somente o resgatara do inferno e o devolvera à vida na Terra, mas também o salvara do inferno emocional que suportava. E essa era a missão deles. Dean deveria lhe mostrar os prazeres simples e extremos de uma existência carnal, enquanto que o moreno deveria protegê-lo e amá-lo, afastando todo mal que o flagelasse.

Nota do Beta: Owwwnnnn! Nesse momento em que tristeza e desolação me afligem, estou precisando de muitas fics assim, doces e românticas. Minha querida betada se saiu muito bem no desafio proposto! Fiquei muito satisfeito! E ainda ganhei a fic de presente! *_* #Lacrimejando Obrigadinhooooo! E eu me senti com o parênteses no meu nome lá no cabeçalho, ahushsauhas!

Nota da autora: Oi, queridos leitores! Foi muito bom escrever essa songfic, sério. Eu demorei bastante para iniciá-la, já que o CassBoy me propôs esse desafio há meses. Mas acho que ficou bom, não é? Eu gostei do resultado. Agora espero que me digam, nos reviews, o que acharam da fic. E obrigado por acompanharem minhas histórias!


End file.
